


Seven Minutes in Heaven With The Creepypastas

by TruceForest



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Games, Killing, Multi, One Shot Collection, Party, Party Games, Romance, Serial Killers, Short, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeff

Y/N *pov*  
  
I was just sitting on the couch at a party that my friend slender invited me too but to tell the truth I wish I wasn't here I was really scared slender is really nice and so was his "children" but there was one creepypasta I was really freaked by JEFF the killer just the thought of him scared me so when I found out that we were playing 7 minutes in heaven I was crossing everything I had hopping that I won't have to go into a closet but know what my luck wouldn't have it because I just pulled out a knife and I knew it had belonged to Jeff, before I knew it he pulled a hand out waiting for me too put my hand in so I did. We went into a closet to my surprise it was decently big before I knew it I was span around in his hands and I felt safe even I was surprised because for so many years I was scared of this guy but he was actually really nice but I had lost my train of thought when I felt a sharp pain in my back and then I realized that Jeff had just stabbed me they're was blood gushing out of my back and onto the floor and before I knew it he stabbed me again but this time he stabbed me in the heart and I knew I wasn't going to survive but before i left this cruel joke called life he whispered something you could only hear if you listened really closely and he said "GO TO SLEEP".          

  THE END


	2. Ticci Toby (Requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that this chapter was really bad, but I am really bad at romantic stuff

Y/N pov  
I was sitting in the corner ALONE yeah my friend invited me too this party and she left me for a killer YEAH A KILLER anyway I was about to leave when I heard something "TONIGHT WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A FUN GAME", Jeff slurred.Yeah now I am defiantly leaving right when I was about to get up something pushed back down and it was Jeff and he also said "Y/N COME ONNNNNNNN PICK A NAME!!!!!" I really didn't want to but I thought it was better if I didn't complain so I put my hand in the bag and moved it around a little and I pulled out a piece of paper but before I could see what it said Jeff snatched it away from me and he pushed me into a closet and can I say that it was SMALL I heard something say "Hi I am Ticci Toby what's your name", well at least he is polite, "hi I am Y/N" "listen I know that we don't know each other that much but you seem really nice and I would like to get to know you better so I was wondering if I could kiss you y/n", he said the last part a little bit more quickly than the rest of it", you thought for a second and decided why not he sounds really cool but instead of saying that you kissed him.


End file.
